epithet_erasedfandomcom-20200213-history
Epithet
Epithets are rare powers emitted from a single word tethered to a person's soul. They give the user special, rare and unique powers that can aid them in battle. one in every five people have an epithet. When one has an epithet, they are "inscribed". Characters lacking these extraordinary powers are known as Mundies, a play on the word mundane. The inscribed can use their epithets in different ways depending on how many moves they can come up with. For example, Giovanni's epithet (Soup) not only makes a delicious dish, but can also make a "Demon Energy Aura" (steam is formed and rises off of Giovanni's body, dispelling anything in the air around him; introduced in Episode 2) among other things. If a person has intense mastery over their epithet, then they can imbue an object with their power (ex: The Arsene Amulet). This is called “transcribing” or “embuing”. List of Epithets Molly Blyndeff: Dumb '''Can simplify and mute objects, sometimes even able to dumb down objects out of existence. Giovanni Potage: '''Soup Makes tasty soup that has a range of possible abilities. Mera Salamin: Fragile Can increase an object's frailty until it shatters. Unfortunately, this also affects the user. Meaning that if the user were to accidentally bump into someone, their bones would easily break. Indus Tarbella: Barrier Creates barriers of varying sizes and shapes. Dr. Sylvester Ashling: Drowsy Has a collection of sleep-based abilities, such as lulling enemies to sleep and bringing nightmares to life. Percival King: Parapet Creates small magical buildings with a variety of special effects. Ramsey Murdoch: Goldbricker Allows the user to transmute objects into solid gold and back. The user can also use this on themselves or others. Zora Salazar: ??? For now, it's unknown what her Epithet is but it can freeze time to any object & can reverse the age of her opponents. Arnold Markdown: Coupon Allows the user to use coupons that gives their allies a stats boost. Bugsy Pugsler: Bellybutton Anything that the user eats can give out a random attack from ice blasts to rubber duckies. Gorou Shimizaki: Bluster Allows the user to blow very slightly harder than average blowing. Creator of the Arsene Amulet: Copycat Allows the user to steal other people's epithets. Trivia *Getting inscribed by an Epithet has 'NOTHING ' to do with genetics. Instead it is up to chances. **In fact, the majority have epithets at birth, it just depends on the time of how fast they figure out their powers. **It is also implied that some get to know their powers late in life or may not know at all. *It is impossible for two people to have the same Epithet, but one can succeed an Epithet if the previous wielder has died. *All grammatical derivatives of a word are included in a single one. *Epithets can be verbs, nouns, swears or animals. Nonetheless, animals can’t have any epithet. **Proper names are also not allowed unless they are two words that mean a specific meaning when being paired up. *Words that have completely different meanings depend on how they're used have different effects. *People can have homophone epithets that provide them both abilities but have to be same pronunciation and spelling. *Epithets have existed for around 250-300 years. But compared to the growing numbers of wielders in recent years, it was a rare instance to spot one in the past. *The epithet-based discrimination is called "Lexism", which mainly inhibits Mundies. Category:A to Z Category:World Lore